Haunted places and other Random stories
by Siren of the Sand
Summary: Just some random drabbles that me and my nee-chan make in chats and then we edit them and post... don't expect regualr updates cause they are just drabbles for when we are bored.
1. Hauted Places and Sakura's truth

Sakura had decided to find out what these ridiculous rumors were about Naruto's apartment being haunted. She knew that Naruto was in the process of moving into Sasuke's house, a fact that still irked her. Anyways, she had decided to hide out in a closet and stake out the house arond the time most of the neighbors claimed they heard to moaning. -9 o'clock- It was about thet time of the usual occurances, and Sakura was all ready with her snacks and flashlights in the closet. Then, the door opened, and she heard two people walk in. When she saw that it was only Naruto and Sasuke she calmed down a little. That however didn't last long as Sasuke slamed Naru against the door and held both of his hands above his head with one hand. "I've been waiting for this all day" he told Naruto as he passionetly kissed the foxes mouth, diping his toung in to taste the blonde.  
Sakura watched, mouth agape, as the two males fought for dominance. Eventually, the two needed to come aprt for air, and that was when Naruto said, " I think the neighbors are going to suspect something soon." Sasuke chuckled. "I think I heard about a rumor that there were ghosts in this aprtment.Y'know, with all the moaning coming from here." At this, they both chuckled, before going back to their tongue battle. Sakura could only watch, before she finally remebered something. She reached into the bag she had brought and pulled out her video camera.  
Sakura began recording as Sasuke gained total control of the kiss. 'who knew this could be so hot!?' she thought as Naru melted into Sasuke's arms. "Naruto, you're already hard?" sasuke chuckled as he rubbed his hand over Naruto's clothed erection. "SASUKE~" naruto moaned in want and lust. Sasuke ground his hips down on Naru's again making him moan again. Sakura covered her nose as blood rushed out, 'Now i know where those rumors came from' The next thing that Sakura knew, Sasuke had again disconnected their mouths and had brought out a pair of handcuffs. He locked Naruto's hands together over his head. and then put both hands on Naruto's ass as he kissed Naruto more pasionately, earning himself a delicious moan. Sasuke then picked the blond up around the waist and deposited him on the couch, where he proceeded to strip Naruto of his clothes. Sakura had to stand up more to get a good picture, and boy was that what she got.  
She watched as, without preperation, Sasuke stuck a large, black vibartor into Naruto's puckered hole. Instead of crying out in pain, Naruto moaned with want. The vibrator began moving and struck naruto's prostate head on. He had been very sensative from training and he cummed almost immediately. "Arent we sensative? But Naru-chan, you left me with a very large problem." Sasuke teased, bringing Naruto's face to his large "Problem" and asked him, "Why don't you help me out?" Naru looked with glazed eyes at sasukes hard member and wrapped his mouth around it. Sasuke moaned and began thrusting the vibrator that was still in Naru's ass in and out. It in turn, made Naru's member come again to life. Sakura began running out of tissues for the blood.(An's: We're mean. My nee-chan can't do lemons so we kinda skipped it...)Soon after the 'Ghost Time', Naruto and Sasuke were panting on the couch, Sasuke laying on top of Naruto (wink). "Heh", panted Naruto,"you're one horny bastard. Couldn't wait 'til you got to the bedroom?" "Oh, there's a reason for that", Sasuke said with a gleam in his eye. 'Oh god' was the thought going through Naruto's head like a mantra. Sudddenly, Naruto was lifted up by a very naked Sasuke, and Sakura was becoming anemic. "The reason the we have done it on the couch and not on the bed is that we are going to do it now. The fact that you thought that we _weren't_ going to do it in the bed was quite funny." Sasuke watched with a smirk as Naruto got a horrified look on his face. "B-but I won't be able to sit for days!!" Naruto cried. "Hn, not my problem, dobe." With that, Sasuke walked to the bedroom, closed the door, and proceeded to have a little repeat of their fiasco on the couch. Sakura was currently trying to keep her bleeding under control. 'Wow, that was hot' she thought. 'The others won't believe it!' -Next Day- As Sasuke and Naruto were walking to the bridge, Naruto sporting a suspicious limp (wink), they were met with the rest of Rookie 9, and a group of girls holding SasuNaru posters. As soon as their friends spotted them, they were met with yells of approval, sadness, one of 'youth', and squeals from the fangirls. Sasuke took advantage of figuring out that they knew to kiss Naruto fiercly, then pulled apart and saying "Mine" while looking at the group of resulted in more squeals from the fangirls and cries from a certain group of girls. (Yaoi Haters Must DIE!!!) It was later found out by Naruto that they had been video taped in Naruto's home. The one who exposed them was none other than Sakura, so he repayed the favor by pushing her and Ino together into a kiss one day. That resulted in Ino and Sakura going out one week later and being leading contributers in the SasuNaru club. And so, it ended with everyone being happy, and Naruto having a limp that seemed to be an ever present reminder of who he was with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

NE:We made this cause we were bored.  
Siren: and I wanted 2 play a game so... we just came up with an idea and typed.  
Siren: we're thinking of doing another one with another idea.  
NE: but we have to make sure that we save it this time  
Siren: yeah.  
Siren: we forgot to save it so we thought it was lost. *Sob*  
NE: but then Siren-chan was able to recover it, and we had a party  
NE: and giant cookies  
Siren: and  
NE: Yes, we danced to Mr. Wonderful as well  
Siren: Oh yeah, we don't own Naru-chan or Sasu-kun or anyone we used in the story  
NE: Just the story idea  
Siren: If we did, SasuNaru would happen in every scene.  
Siren: Praise the child in the first row who bumped Naru-chan!  
NE: I paid him and patted him on the head.  
Siren: Hey! Im the only one who's supposed to get pats on the head!!! :(  
NE: o.o. I'm sorry, imouto.  
NE: -pats on head-  
NE: There, there.  
Siren: Im happy now :)  
NE: : D  
NE: Everyone is happy, because SasuNaru is a joyous thing.  
Siren: Yes!!!! Yaoi is so beautiful! All souls can be redemed and turned to the light of Yaoi!  
NE: ..except stubborn Sasuke fangirls who need to be bitchslapped  
Siren: yup  
Siren: *nods sagely* nee-chan is sooo smart!!!  
NE: -pats head- imouto is very smart as well!  
NE: but we must be careful, lest we start sounding like Gai and Lee again  
NE: ;_;  
Siren: yeah *shivers* well, this was Siren and NaruEquals! Laters!  
NE: Praise the Yaoi!!! : )


	2. Sasuke's Harem part 1

Prince Sasuke sat on his throne. The palace he was staying in was one of the only one's that actually belonged to him and not his older brother. In fact, the only reason he was here in this palace in the first place was because his brother thought he needed some alone time with his -dare he call them this- harem. It was made of squealing fan girls and ubnoxious bitches all trying to get into his pants.

Sasuke was sure that his brother had realized that the poor prince was gay, but decided to be cruel and give him only women. Sasuke slammed his head against a near-by wall. Too bad he didn't notice one of his kinder servants, Iruka, come around the corner.

"Ah! Prince Sasuke, you shouldn't do that! I came to inform you of the newest arrival for your harem." Sasuke sighed because it was costomary for him to go and welcome each new harem member. He walked briskly into the greeting area of the palace and swung open the doors.

"Welcome to the pal-" he was stopped short when he spied the angel before him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a petite body! By the gods he was perfect! To add to his perfection, he was wearing a VERY short kimono with long sleeves and had two fox ears on his head. Five tails swung out behind him. Sasuke almost had a nosebleed as the delectable creature before him tilted his head and smiled cutely.

"Hi! Im Uzumaki Naruto!"he chirpped.

"Well, hello, Naruto", Sasuke purred seductively. Thinking of the fact that this angel was going to be a part of his harem made him _very_ happy. Now he would have someone to look foward to. And there would actually be a little beauty in the harem, instead of the butt ugly Sakura and Ino. Sasuke almost smiled at the idea of being with the boy whenever he wanted. Keyword: almost. Because Uchiha's do not smile, so he instead did his famous smirk.

All the while, the shy little blond stood in front of the Uchiha, picking nervously at the edges of his kimono. The only reason he was here was because of the kind man with the scar across his nose. 'Iruka, I think his name was', Naruto recalled. The brown haired man had found Naruto out on the street, bruised from many beatings people in the village gave him daily. Only because he was an orphan! But Iruka had secretly taken the boy into his home, and when he saw what a beautiful face the young child had, Iruka knew instantly that he shoudl show Naruto to Prince Sasuke. Maybe then the prince wouldn't be so mad every time he visited the harem. Obviously, that plan was working.

"So, Naruto-kun, what are you doing coming into my harem?" Sasuke asked.

" I don't have anywhere else to go" the blond answered sheepishly.

"Oh, and why not?" Sasuke was truly intrigued.

"My parents are dead, and the people at the orphanage kicked me out because of how I looked." Sasuke _almost_ felt sympathy for the boy.

"Well," he said to the boy, putting his finger under Naruto's chin and making him look into Sasuke's eyes, " you will be living here, with me, and I believe that you are now my favorite concubine"

"What's a concubine? Can you eat it?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Yes, I suppose I could eat a concubine. Preferably you." (An: ohhh!! HE can eat concubines... X3) he muttered the last part. Sasuke took a closer look at his new pet. Although beautiful, his pet was quite dirty and needed a bath. "Iruka, prepare a bath please."

"Yes my lord." Sasuke picked up his small blonde who squeaked in suprise and led him towards the bathing area. To his delight, the little blonde fox nuzzled into his chest. A sure sign that he trusted the prince. 'All the better to eat you up my kitsune.' Sasuke thought pervertedly. When they got to the bathing area Naruto was almost sound asleep. With half-lidded eyes he listened to Sasuke's comand of "Take off your kimono." He obeyed and Sasuke's eyes widdened. The blonde fox had the body of a god!! Smooth girlish hips and flawless skin. He couldn't wait to taste his delicious looking fox.

But first, he had to clean the fox. He took off his own clothes, then picked up the fox and walked into the water with him. As soon as Sasuke had released the kitsune into the bath water, he started to purr contently, relaxing. Sasuke drank in the sight of the cute blond, thinking how he would look panting underneath him.

Sasuke sat down in the water next to the blonde who had his eyes closed in content. "Naru, why don't you sit on my lap so I can clean you better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Huh? Ok." Naruto responed innocently, getting up, and then ploping down on Sasuke's lap. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rubbed his toned stomach lightly. "Hehe, that tickles!" Naruto giggled and turned around so he could face Sasuke. "I love Sasuke!" he giggled innocently then placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked.

"Now what was that for?" he asked happily.

Naruto cocked his head. "Because I like you! Kitsune kiss others when they like someone." Just then, before Sasuke could respond, the bathroom door opened.

"Saaaassssuuukkeeee-kkuuuunnnn!!!! It's me! Sakura, I heard you were in the bath so I came to see if I cou-" the pinkett stopped suddenly as she spoted the blonde. "HEY!!! GET OFF OF SASUKE-KUN YOU WHORE!" she shouted.

Naruto, who had jumped off of Sasuke's lap in surprise when he heard the shrill voice, became angry when he heard what she had called him. His eyes turned a blood red color, and his tails started to twitch. "Me? The whore? Why don't you look in a mirror before calling anyone _else_ a whore." It was true. Even though most people wore towels before goibng into bathes, Sakura was wearing a strip of cloth on each of her...'private' areas.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE!! AND HOW DARE YOU SIT ON _MY_ SASUKE'S LAP!!!" At this, Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"'Your' Sasuke? I hate you; I always have, and always will." Sakura instantly ignored Naruto and turned towards Sasuke with teary eyes.

"B-but Sasuke-kun, I'm your favorite, right?" She asked hopefully. Sasuke scoffed at her stupidity.

"_Favorite??_ How could you be my favorite when I hate you?" Sakura was about to respond when Naruto suddenly figured something out.

"Heyy, isn't there a seperate bath for girls and guys?" At this Sakura could say nothing. Sasuke took this oppurtunity to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist and pull the kitsune back onto his lap.

"And with this whole 'favorite' business, that spot has been taken up by my little Naruto." Sasuke nuzzled into Naruto's neck, causing the blond to blush. Sakura stared at Naruto in disbelief, then in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU STEAL SASUKE FROM ME!!" she screeched. Sakura then ran over to Naruto, picked him up by the neck, and threw him against the wall.

Sasuke was seeing red. He got up out of the bath and ran towards Naruto, craddling his injured body. Sasuke felt anround and found he had a broken arm. Sasuke's temper and blood pressure rose. "GUARDS!" Sasuke shouted. They came running and saw the blonde down and Sakura smirking like she won the loterry.

"Yeah. Take that slut away from my Sas-" she was cut off as Sasuke got up from his injured blonde and slapped her across the face. (Bitch slapped!)

"I meant you! Get out of my sight bitch! Never hurt my Naruto EVER again or I'll kill you!!! Got it bitch?!" Sauke shouted in anger.

"Yes sire. We'll remove her now." Kiba, the capitan of the guard said stoticaly. His face however, was bright red from the sight of the naked blonde angel. Sakura was dragged away and Sasuke was left to pick up his blonde, dress himself, and place a towel over the blonde before rushing him to the infiramry. (Not all in that order.)

When Tsunade saw the little blonde, her eyes widdened and she called for her apprentice medics, Shizune and Hinata. They too saw the blonde and took him from the princes arms. Allowing Sasuke to come with them to the room where they quickly healed his broken bone and layed him down to sleep. The prince did not leave his side the entire time. He even slept there.

But when the next morrning came, he was woken by two voices. "Hello little brother." that was Itachi, his brother.

"Oh MY GOD! NARU!!!" that was Kyuubi, Itachi's favorite. Only one question was left. How the hell does Kyuubi know Naru?  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Siren: again. we were bored. this one took two days  
NE: because my mom is stupid that way  
NE: she made me get off  
NE: D:  
Siren: We don't own Naru-chan or any other Naruto characters.  
NE: But we wish we did  
NE: because then there would be smexy sasunaru everywhere  
Siren: yup. no stop. they'd be fucking like rabbits  
Siren: hehe  
NE: and there would be little naruto's running around  
NE: :D  
Siren: Yay!!!  
Siren: Anyway. We have no clue as to what the next theme will be, but there will be another chapter of this drabble.  
Siren: That kind of defeats the puprose tho...  
NE: Yay for drabble!!!  
NE: It's drabble, just in different chappie Siren: true.  
Siren: okkk!!!!! We love you reviewers!!!!!!  
NE: I give cookies ro reviewers  
Siren: Laters!  
NE: NE-chan luvs ya


End file.
